Petals of a Rose
by Nikki of Spira
Summary: One Shot! Takes place after the good ending, after Tidus and Yuna have reunited. What happens between Tidus and Yuna when the party ends and the lights go out? TxY


**_(Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! And Thank God it's over! Next hurdle the New Year….if I can survive till 12am Jan 1, 2006 I might just make it! LOL! Sorry…this has been an extremely rotten year for me and I can't wait for it to be over with. Anyway…yes…I know this isn't chapter 5 of The Shadow of Evil 2, but I don't know what possessed me to write this one shot. Guess I felt I needed a one shot? LOL! I just wrote a reunion scenario my way of course. LOL! I think I'm going through fluff and lemon withdrawal. That's why this was written…I guess an attempt to keep me on my toes! Oh well…I hope it's not too terrible. It's all fluffy clouds and citrus juices in this one folks. So Happy Ho Ho Ho!)_**

**Summary: One Shot! Takes place after the Good Ending after Tidus and Yuna have reunited. The Party is over…what happens on Besaid when the lights go out? (OMG what a shitty summary!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Final Fantasy Characters they belong to Square Enix! **

After what seemed to be an eventful day of celebrating in Besaid, of the Gullwings victory and the return of an old friend, the villagers had retreated back to their huts for the evening. Tidus and Yuna watched as everyone on the beach began to scatter and return to their homes.

"Yunie!" Rikku chimed, running towards her cousin, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Yuna asked surprised.

Rikku pulled away from her cousin and nodded her head sadly. "I-I don't want to, but-"

"But we must be going." Paine said, interrupting the bubbly blonde.

Yuna hung her head in disappointment, while clasping her hands behind her back. "I understand." She said sadly. "I just thought you guys would at least stay the night." She said forcing a smile.

Rikku began to have tears wield up in her eyes. "Oh Yunie, we're not going to leave, we're going to stay!" Rikku chirped.

Paine shot Rikku an intense glare. "I think it's best we leave tonight." Paine said in Rikku's direction.

Paine turned her attention towards Yuna and gave her a rare smile. "You should be happy Yuna. We just finished celebrating a well deserved victory and you finally have found the man you've been searching for all this time." She explained to her.

A small smile spread across Yuna's features, but then quickly disappeared. "I know, it seems so surreal, almost like a dream." She said, pausing for a moment at the mention of that word. "A dream…I hope he's not just a dream this time." She said concerned.

Rikku looked up at her cousin and saw the concern in her eyes. "Yunie, you have to be positive. He's back now and you should spend as much time you can together. You told us when we left the farplane that the fayth were going to try and bring him back to you and they did. Maybe he is real this time, Yunie." Rikku tried to assure her.

Yuna turned her head in Tidus' direction only to see him drawing pictures in the sand, while he patiently waited for her to return. Yuna smiled weakly. "I hope so." She said softly.

Paine placed her hands on Yuna's shoulders. "I think you two need to be alone tonight and catch up on things. You have to believe he's real Yuna. You can't live the rest of your life in fear that he may not be. Enjoy the moment. He's here now right?" Paine asked.

Yuna nodded her head and smiled. "You're both right. I can't let this plague me all the time. I should enjoy the moment." She said happily, pulling her two best friends into a heart-felt embrace.

Rikku began to run down the shore towards the blonde blitzer. "Hey!" She shouted.

Tidus slightly jumped, being startled by Rikku's piercing voice. Tidus went to stand up, as Rikku threw her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. "Welcome back again." She said giggling. "And we'll be back in a couple of days to check up on you two." She said in a teasing tone.

Tidus chuckled and shook his head at the bouncing blonde. "Thanks for the warning." He said smugly.

"That's no warning, that's our personal guarantee." Paine said, slowly approaching him and Rikku.

Tidus scratched the back of his head nervously. "Umm…ok." He muttered.

Paine went to shake his hand. "It was good meeting you. Treat her good, or you might just get hurt." She warned him, before gesturing to Rikku, that it was time to leave.

Tidus leaned over towards Yuna, as they waved good-bye to their friends. "Was she just threatening me?" He asked her.

Yuna began to giggle. "That's just how Paine is. She's just looking out for me. She's a concerned friend." She explained to him.

Tidus smiled at her. "You sure she's not related to Lulu?" He asked with a smirk.

Yuna playfully swatted his arm. "You're lucky you didn't get any words of warning from Lulu today. Her and Wakka have really mellowed out in the past couple of years." She explained to him.

"Yeah I noticed. That's good news for us. I'm actually surprised that Lulu didn't say anything derogatory to me." He chuckled.

Yuna laughed along with him at his comment. "She's changed Tidus. A lot of us have in the past two years." She said, avoiding his eyes. She knew that it must be hard on him being away for so long and missing so much.

Tidus' eyes lit up while glancing her over. "Sometimes change is good." He said, surprising Yuna.

Yuna glanced up at his face and gazed into his sparkling cerulean eyes. "So, it doesn't bother you that I've changed?" She asked.

Tidus shook his head, as he began to move closer towards her. "You still have a lot of the attributes about yourself that you did before. You're just stronger now and you seem to have a flair for life. You used to be all about following rules, but now you like to break them at times and live a little. I like that." He said giving her a mischievous smile.

Yuna smiled back and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know if Tidus would accept this new version of her, but she was grateful that he did. Tidus' eyes lowered to her outfit and noticed the unique design holding her top together at the front. He boldly went to trace his finger down the thin black material, which was in the shape of the Zanarkand Abes symbol.

Yuna was slightly surprised and startled by his actions. She gazed up at him and saw the look of amusement of his face. He must have figured that it was a sort of tribute to him. She smiled and began to relax.

"It was my way of feeling close to you, while you were gone." She said turning a shade of crimson.

Tidus smiled at her, as he went to move a strand of hair from her face and caressed her cheek. Yuna gazed up at him with concern and desire. She loved him so much, but yet he never told her how he felt. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she fought them with every ounce of strength she had in her. Tidus noticed the tears forming in her eyes and became concerned. He thought about confronting her about it, but realized that she might just be overwhelmed.

He smiled at her one last time before closing the gap between them. He gently pressed his lips upon hers, feeling her body tremble at the sensation. Tidus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, as he deepened the kiss.

Yuna noticed that his kiss was different from before; it seemed more erotic; more mature then the kiss he gave her in Macalania years ago. He slowly moved his lips over hers, as she returned the gesture in the same fashion. After moments of slow languish kisses, his tongue began to beg for entrance into her mouth.

Yuna had never been kissed like this before by a man, she became a little startled, but then graciously invited him in, where they began to explore each other with heated passion. A small moan escaped Yuna's mouth, when Tidus ran his hands up her back, caressing parts of her exposed flesh. The faint crashing of waves in the distance and the warm tropical wind, made the moment seem to last forever. The couple finally broke away for air. Tidus rested his forehead to hers as they tried to steady their breathing.

"I love you." He said breathlessly to her.

Yuna couldn't believe what she heard. The three words she's been waiting to hear him say for two years. She knew it wasn't his fault that he disappeared when he did, but when she confessed to him her feelings years ago, she would have done anything to hear that they were returned. Not knowing for all this time nearly killed her. To finally have him express that he feels the same way towards her, completely overwhelmed her. Tears formed in her eyes and began to fall down her face.

"I-I've waited so long to hear you say that. Y-You have no idea what that means to me. I-I needed to hear…to know that you felt the same." She said in an uneven voice.

Tidus gave her a loving smile and wiped the tears from her face. "I've always loved you Yuna. I think the first time I realized I was in love with you was when we reached Guadoslam. When I realized that blue-haired freak had an interest in you, I felt an undeniable surge of jealously and rage overtake me. I never felt that way before, at least not about a girl. The thought of not having you be a part of my life and you marrying that freak, made me realize that I couldn't live without you, I'd lose my sanity." He said seriously.

Yuna smiled as she gazed up at the love of her life. "Yuna, before you, I don't think I've ever really been in love. What I feel for you and when I'm around you is indescribable. I would do almost anything for you if you asked. I would give my life up at this moment for you if I had to." He explained to her.

Tears continued to fall freely down Yuna's face, as he continued to profess his love to her. "P-Please don't do that." She said with a laugh. "I think once is enough, I can't handle that twice." She said wiping the tears off her face.

The island was dark, the wind started to pick up and the waves became more violent. The warm wind began to turn chilly, as Yuna began to shiver slightly. Tidus noticed her reaction and began to rub her arms with his hands in order to gather some warmth.

"Maybe we should head back to the village, it's late." He said to her.

Yuna sighed. She didn't want this night to end, but he was right, it was getting quite chilly and late. She looked up at him and smiled. "So, where are you going to sleep tonight?" She asked him.

Tidus never really thought about it, not too many people had room in their huts for visitors, so he would probably have to stay at the Inn with the Aurochs. "I guess I'll bunk up with the Aurochs tonight." He said with a sigh.

Yuna frowned at the suggestion. "Why would you stay there?" She asked.

Tidus gave her a questionable look. "Well, where else would I be able to stay at this time of night?" He asked her.

Yuna gave him a playful look. "Well, there's always my place." She said shyly.

Tidus raised a brow at her suggestion. Was she serious? The look on Wakka and Lulu's face in the morning would be priceless, he thought to himself. Tidus gave her a warm smile. "Are you sure? You wouldn't be too uncomfortable would you?" He asked her.

Yuna shook her head. "Of course not. At least I won't have to worry about you fading away on me, if you're right beside me." She explained to him sadly.

Tidus nodded his head. He forgot about that, they didn't discuss how he came back and what would be the most plausible explanation for it. He was actually afraid of the answer himself. He loved Yuna and he didn't want to leave her again. He wanted to have a life with her. Maybe not right away, but he would like to have that option. For now they would have to live in the moment. If anything did happen, he didn't want to leave with any regrets.

"I'm sorry, we hadn't discussed that all night really. I guess I've been avoiding it." He said sheepishly to her.

Yuna laced her hand in his, as they began walking towards the village. "I think we both have. I think that's a discussion we can leave to another day. I think we should live in the moment and not live in fear of what may happen. I just want to enjoy tonight, take one day at a time. We will solve this mystery together if you want to, but for now I just want to focus on us and this time we have together." She said in a serious tone.

Tidus looked at her in bewilderment. He realized that for two years he caused her an unimaginable amount of pain by leaving her and not keeping his promise. "Yuna, I caused you so much pain, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I wasn't able to keep my promise to you, to always be there when you needed me." He said to her sadly.

Yuna glanced up at him. "You were with me, I could feel it. I could feel your presence at times. I knew you were looking out for me. I heard your whistle. I think we'll be forever connected." She explained to him.

Tidus realized that she did hear his whistle a few times, but he didn't realize that she could feel his presence, that they were really connected that much. He smiled at the thought.

The walk back to the village was peaceful, no fiends attacked not even a cricket could be heard, as they walked hands laced together, back towards a place they would call home for the next little while.

As they entered the hut, Tidus realized that there would be only one bed. He glanced over at Yuna who began to unload her guns and place them on the night table, while taking off her boots. Tidus sat down on the couch and nervously began to play with his hands.

"Umm…you wouldn't happen to have an extra pillow and a blanket would you?" He asked her nervously.

Yuna frowned at him in confusion. "I have a bed Tidus, it's big enough for the both of us. I wouldn't ask you to sleep on the couch." She explained to him.

Tidus seemed perplexed by her actions. She definitely had changed in these past couple of years. The Yuna he remembered would never have thought of sharing the same hut never mind the same bed. This made Tidus wonder if she had been with someone else, while he was gone. He frowned at the thought.

"Yuna, can I ask you something?" He began to ask, as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Yuna tilted her head to the side intrigued. "What?" She said sweetly.

Tidus wasn't sure how to bring this up, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. "Umm…were you…I mean when I was gone…were you with anyone else?" He managed to choke out.

Yuna sat there stunned at his preposterous question. "Do you honestly think I would go searching for you if I were involved with anyone else?" She asked slightly agitated.

Tidus sat there dumbfounded. "I-I don't know. I-It was two years Yuna and there were no guarantees a-and you've changed so much I-"

"There was no one else in all of Spira I wanted to be with other than you. I didn't care how many marriage proposals I got or how many men asked me out. I knew they weren't you and that none of them could ever compare to you or what I felt for you. I couldn't let you go. I wasn't able to call what we had a memory just yet, Tidus. I believed…I believed that somehow we would be together again and no matter how long I had to wait it would be well worth it." She said through threatening tears. "Don't you get it? I've always loved you that never stopped. I will always love you Tidus, forever and until the end of time." She said, as tears fell down her face.

Tidus felt completely stupid for even thinking that she was with someone else, but he felt compelled to ask. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized.

Yuna moved off the bed and walked over towards him. She sat down beside him on the couch, took his hand in hers and placed it on her lap. The couple gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Tidus, I just want to feel loved by you." She said sadly, caressing the back of his hand.

Tidus stared into her lovely bi-colored orbs, trying to understand the woman he loved. "I thought I've made you feel loved, not just by actions, but with words. I-I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong Yuna." He said confused.

Yuna sighed in frustration. "You're not doing anything wrong. I-I don't know what I mean. I just want to feel more if it's possible. I-I sound so stupid don't I?" She said slightly embarrassed, while holding her face in her hands.

Tidus thought for a moment at what she was trying to tell him. She didn't even know what she was saying, how was he supposed to figure it out. The only thing that came to mind that he could do to make her feel more loved, was something they never even talked about, never mind attempted. Tidus let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

"There is something we could do, to feel closer together, if that's what you want." He said to her nervously.

Yuna looked up at him intrigued. "Like what?" She asked.

Tidus began nervously fidgeting with his hands before he answered her. "Umm…like this." He said, capturing her lips with his own.

Yuna was a bit surprised by his sudden actions, but relished in the moment. Their kisses became more heated, as they began to kiss more forcefully. Their slow languish kisses that were full of so much love and tenderness, where replaced with heated passion and desire.

Tidus moved his lips down her neck, leaving a trail of tiny pecks and small nips on her flesh. Yuna closed her eyes at the sensation. This was the first time a man has ever done this to her, she was a little nervous, but decided to bask in the feeling that Tidus was bestowing upon her. A small moan escaped her lips, as Tidus continued his exploration of her. He gently moved his hands up her back and down to her hips. He slowly felt his arousal growing and stopped abruptly.

Through half open eyes Yuna looked at him questionably. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Tidus shut his eyes trying to control himself. "I-I can't. You deserve so much better than this." He muttered.

Yuna frowned at him, hurt by his words. "I deserve you. I want you." She said pleadingly.

Tidus opened his eyes to be only met with a pair of hurt and confused ones. "Do you know what you're saying Yuna?" He asked her.

Yuna's face began to turn angry. "I'm not stupid Tidus. I might not have done this before with anyone else, but I'm fully aware of what I'm doing and what I want. Stop treating me like a child. I'm almost twenty. I've waited a long time to find someone that would make me feel the way you do. I want this with you. I want you to make love to me." She said caressing his face.

Tidus nodded his head. "Are you sure?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "I-I mean I don't want to rush you into anything. I love you and respect you too much for that." He explained to her.

Yuna gazed into his eyes as she spoke. "I admit I'm a bit nervous, but I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. What I feel for you words just can't describe." She said smiling.

Tidus smiled back at her. "I can't find the words to tell you how I truly feel either. So, maybe showing you isn't such a bad idea." He said playfully.

Yuna smiled at him, as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed. He gently placed her down on top, as he slowly moved over her. He began to leave a trail of kisses down the opening of her chest, while he ran a hand up her thigh. He went to run his hand over one of her breasts, lightly caressing it, as he began to gently lick and nip her neck.

Yuna moved her hand through his golden trestles, as he continued to send sparks of pleasure through her body. She went to try and unbuckle his blitz uniform, but was struggling with it. Tidus chuckled at her several failed attempts at removing it. He quickly got up and removed the constricting garments. Yuna smiled as she watched him remove all his clothing, except for his boxers.

Tidus climbed back over towards his lover and grinned. He placed his hands at the base of her top and slowly moved it up and off her body. Yuna shivered slightly at the chill she felt on her exposed flesh. She also felt quite nervous, this was the first time anyone has seen her this exposed. Tidus noticed that she was trembling slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Y-Yes I'm fine, just a little chilly that's all." She mumbled.

Tidus could feel that her body was warm and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's only me Yuna. Just try and relax. I know you're nervous, not cold." He said, while caressing her face.

Yuna gave him a warm smile, as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, before venturing lower and moving his mouth over one of her breasts. Yuna gasped in pleasure at his gesture. He looked up at her while continuing his task and smiled in triumph. He moved on to bestow the same amount of pleasure on her other one, as she began to moan uncontrollably.

Tidus went to leave a trail of wet heated kissed down her tummy and stopped at the rim of her denim shorts. He glanced up at his lover, as he went to unbutton her shorts and slowly pull the zipper down. He left them open like that for a brief moment, as he began to caress the inside of her thighs, teasing her.

Yuna began to call out his name and began to gesture with her finger for him to come up towards her. He gave her a playful smile and complied with her demand. She began to hungrily devour his lips, as she hooked her leg around his and flipped them over, so that she was on top. She gave him a mischievous grin before she began to perform her relentless ritual on him. Yuna would never feel comfortable doing this with anyone else, but because it was Tidus, someone she loved dearly and considered her best friend, she started to feel completely comfortable with him, it just seemed to come naturally to her once she started.

Yuna place her lips on his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his shoulders and down his chest. She began to trail her tongue around his tummy, discovering his most ticklish spots. Yuna began to press her chest up against his, running her hand over his arousal, in her continued exploration of him. Tidus groaned at her touch and began to feel himself stiffen, as she grasped him. Yuna smiled at the pleasure she was able to bestow on her lover, being as inexperienced as she was.

Tidus went to shift his body, rolling her over beneath him. He gave her an evil grin, as he went to swiftly remove her shorts. Yuna began to slightly tense up, when he went to slowly slide her panties down her thighs. She was totally exposed to him and feeling very vulnerable. Tidus went to remove his boxers leaving himself completely exposed as well. Yuna stared at his member with fascination; she had never seen one before in person, so being her first time she couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Yuna managed to look up at him and smile. "I'm fine." She said simply.

Tidus lowered himself down towards her and began to gently part her thighs. Tidus remembered from his wild days in Zanarkand, what women really loved and how to do it properly, but Yuna was special, he wanted to bestow as much pleasure on her as he possibly could. As he continued to part her thighs he could see the nervousness in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you Yuna. I just want to make you happy." He vowed to her.

Yuna nodded her head in understanding and gave him a warm smile. "I know I love you too." She said, as she let out a loud gasp and moan.

Tidus had slipped his tongue into her and began swirling it around skillfully. Yuna's breaths became uneven as she began to feel her body tingle with pleasure. She moaned his name and gripped the sides of the bed in pleasure. Yuna never felt anything like this in her entire life. Whenever he learned to do the technique he was doing, Yuna figured that he had it mastered by now. She never thought one person could feel such pleasure or bestow that type of pleasure on someone.

Tidus stopped abruptly and moved his body up the length of her. He smiled in triumph at the sight before him. His lovers face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over from pleasure.

"Yuna are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked her concerned.

Yuna gave him a confused look. "I told you that I wanted to, why are you asking me again?" She asked becoming agitated.

Tidus let out a sigh. "I'm asking because this part will hurt and I want you to be sure that you're ready for this." He explained to her.

Yuna stared at him intently. "I don't care Tidus. I love you. We've come this far; I'm not backing down now. I'm not worried anymore. You've been nothing, but gentle this entire time, I know you won't do anything to intentionally hurt me." She said, in an endearing manner.

"Yuna no matter what I do, this will still hurt. Are you sure?" He continued to ask her.

Yuna sighed in frustration. "I know it will hurt. I trust you. I want this please, Tidus." She said pleadingly.

Tidus nodded his head and positioned himself over her. He kissed her gently on the lips, as he slowly entered her. Yuna scrunched her face up in pain, as a small agonizing scream escaped her lips. Tidus looked down at his lover, who seemed to be in an agonizing state.

"Yuna we can stop this now. We don't have to continue, if it's too much for you." He said with concern. He always wondered why it had to be so hard on a woman for her to lose her virginity, it just didn't seem fair, especially when you seem to cause pain on someone you love deeply.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be okay. I-I just need sometime to adjust to you, I guess." She said in heavy breaths.

Tidus looked down at her with sympathetic eyes. "Are you absolutely certain you want to continue?" He asked her seriously.

Yuna nodded her head and began to move her body in determination. He moved against her slowly, studying her features as he did so. He felt his lover begin to relax and her lips began to curve into a smile. It wasn't long after he began to hear her moan, as she moved her hips more rapidly. Tidus smiled in relief, as he began to match her movements, as their bodies began to move to a rhythm all their own. Their breaths became uneven and shallow, as their bodies began to feel an immense building of pleasure swirling inside. Their bodies continued to move in perfect harmony, as they drew closer to a world of cascading ecstasy. Their bodies began to tremble and they both cried out in ecstasy, as a wave of pleasure surged through them, causing their world to become a lustful blur.

Tidus collapsed beside his beautiful lover and pulled the covers over them. Yuna cuddled in closer towards him and laid her head down on his chest. Tidus placed a protective arm around her.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Tidus." She called out.

"Yeah." He said, fighting to stay awake.

"That wasn't your first time was it?" She asked.

Tidus remained silent for a moment not knowing how to respond to that question. He didn't want to divulge any information of his shady past to her; it didn't matter anymore. He let out a long breath before he responded.

"No, that wasn't my first sexual experience if that's what you're asking." He said sheepishly.

Yuna looked up at him with understanding eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not upset. I kind of figured that it wasn't. You were way too good to be an amateur. You must have been with many women." She said, her smile disappearing.

Tidus sighed. "Yes, I did many stupid things when I lived in Zanarkand, but what we did, I can honestly say I never did with anyone else." He said beaming.

Yuna looked up at him confused. "I thought you just said that this wasn't your first time."

Tidus gave her a warm smile. "It wasn't my first sexual experience with someone, but it was my first time making love to someone." He said seriously.

Yuna gazed into his eyes and smiled. "I love you so much." She said simply.

"I never really loved a woman until I met you. I hope that I've been able to prove that to you in some way tonight. I just hope you believe me." He said sincerely.

"I do." She said smiling, while placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Good-night."

"Good-night my love." He said, running his fingers through her mocha locks.

_The petals of a rose are soft, yet frail. They represent beauty and love. When properly nurtured they will blossom and last a long time. When their time nears it's end, if properly preserved can last forever. Without proper nurturing and care…love will wither and die just as the petals of a rose. _

"_Cherish me Yuna and I will cherish you. That's what we have to do."- Tidus FFX-2 _

_Love can be like the petals on a rose, beautiful, frail, and everlasting. _

**_(That's it…I don't know why I put that little blurb in there about rose petals…lol…I need to stop drinking…lol. I think the method to my madness was to try and make sense of my title…but at this point I don't really care…lol…Bottoms up! Cheers! Please don't forget to review. I look forward to all your comments! Anyway! Happy Holiday's and you might see me sooner than you all thought! Cheers!)_**


End file.
